Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems. Radiotelephones typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals. Historically, monopole and dipole antennas have been employed in various radiotelephone applications, due to their simplicity, wideband response, broad radiation pattern, and low cost.
However, radiotelephones and other wireless communications devices are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many contemporary radiotelephones are less than 11 centimeters in length. As a result, there is increasing interest in small antennas that can be utilized as internally-mounted antennas for radiotelephones.
In addition, it is becoming desirable for radiotelephones to be able to operate within multiple frequency bands in order to utilize more than one communications system. For example, GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) is a digital mobile telephone system that typically operates at a low frequency band, such as between 880 MHz and 960 MHz. DCS (Digital Communications System) is a digital mobile telephone system that typically operates at high frequency bands, such as between 1710 MHz and 1880 MHz. The frequency bands allocated in North America are 824-894 MHz for Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) and 1850-1990 MHz for Personal Communication Services (PCS). Since there are two different frequency bands, radiotelephone service subscribers who travel over service areas employing different frequency bands may need two separate antennas unless a dual-frequency antenna is used.
Inverted-F antennas are designed to fit within the confines of radiotelephones, particularly radiotelephones undergoing miniaturization. As is well known to those having skill in the art, inverted-F antennas typically include a linear (i.e., straight) conductive element that is maintained in spaced apart relationship with a ground plane. Examples of inverted-F antennas are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,684,492 and 5,434,579 which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Conventional inverted-F antennas typically resonate within a narrow frequency band. In addition, conventional inverted-F antennas may be large in size compared with available space within many contemporary radiotelephones. Lumped elements can be used to match a smaller antenna to an RF circuit. Unfortunately, lumped elements may introduce additional losses in the overall transmitted/received signal, may take up circuit board space, and may add to manufacturing costs.
High dielectric substrates are commonly used to decrease the physical size of an antenna. Unfortunately, the incorporation of higher dielectrics can reduce antenna bandwidth and may introduce additional signal losses. As such, a need exists for small, internal radiotelephone antennas that can operate within multiple frequency bands, including low frequency bands.